I Get Off
by spc6grl
Summary: He's never seen her like this before. The way her body sways and the way her hair tosses around her shoulders makes him realize how much he truly wants her, and the fact that she’s not letting him touch her is making it that much worse.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: First and foremost, I would like to thank and dedicate this fic to my girl tonyedwstark for helping me write this and for inspiring me to finally write it down. This fic would not have existed without you sweetie, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is my first Iron Man fic, so go easy on me if you see anything wrong with it.

Warning #1: This fic contains sex. If you are offended by sex, do not proceed any further, you are hereby warned. I do not want to get a message from someone telling me it offends them, okay? There is a reason why I put it in M section. If you're offended, what are you doing looking for stories in the M section anyway? (Okay, there's my first rant)

Warning #2: There is a small spoiler in this fic. I have only read the novel, so that is where I am basing my information from.

Warning #3: Sadly, I do NOT own Iron Man, if I did Tony and Pepper would've gotten together in the first movie and we crazy fan girls wouldn't have had to wait two years to see if they finally kiss. (Okay, there's my second rant)

Alright, now that I've finally said my peace, here you go. ENJOY!!!

I Get Off

Tony dragged himself into his house about a quarter to six. He had been a good boy today and went into the office, however the dumb asses in engineering refused to let the day go smoothly, and because of that he was mentally exhausted. Tony just shook his head and made a mental note to review their files first thing tomorrow morning.

"Good evening, sir," JARVIS said in his usual monotone voice.

"Hello, JARVIS," Tony said as he made his way into the living room while rubbing his neck. He paused and looked around. Something was missing. More accurately, some_one_ was missing. "Where's Pepper, JARVIS?"

"Sir, Ms. Potts is waiting for you in the master bedroom." Tony jumped to attention.

"Really?" he asked as a grin grew on his face. "Well," he began as he turned towards the kitchen. "I better not keep her waiting." He ran towards the refrigerator, opened the door, and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He turned towards one of the cabinets and pulled out two champagne glasses. He dashed out of the kitchen and made a b-line for the stairs. He took them two at a time, all the while careful not to drop the glasses or lose his balance. Once he hit the top step he didn't run, but walked with purpose. As he neared his bedroom the anticipation was growing, and he could not help the grin that was growing on his face. "Your Iron Man has arrived!" he said as he entered the bedroom while holding his arms open wide, only to be greeted by an empty bed.

"Who are you talking to?" Pepper asked, still fully clothed in one of her suits, while typing something on her blackberry. Tony's arms dropped to his side, while the grin on his face disappeared.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief. Pepper looked up from whatever she was typing.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Tony sighed loudly and dropped the champagne and glasses on a nearby nightstand.

"JARVIS told me you were up here waiting for me," he said, frustrated now, while placing his hands at his waist.

"Yes, because there are a couple of things I need to talk to you about before you decide to head down to the basement," she said while walking over to him, then placing her blackberry beside the champagne.

"I was expecting something completely different than what I'm seeing right now," he said while rubbing his head.

"Obviously," she said in that serious 'Pepper Potts' tone. "Seriously, Tony, I need to talk to you, and you might as well get comfortable before we start, okay? So give me your blazer," she said as she motioned for him to take off the coat he was wearing. He sighed and obeyed her command. "Now, tie and shirt," she said motioning for them both. Tony stared at her for a moment then he yanked the tie from his neck and then began to unbutton his shirt. She just stood there, waiting. No expression on her face, whatsoever. Her cheeks weren't even flushed, and she was striping him for God's sake. "Now socks and shoes," she said without blinking, as he handed her the shirt.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked, not believing this at all.

"Yes, I am," she said. Tony sighed loudly and took them off. "Thank you," she said as he handed them to her, then turning to his closet.

"I don't believe this," Tony said. "Woman, I'm frustrated enough as it is!"

"Clearly," she said, no pity in her voice. Tony ran his fingers through his hair and turned towards the windows. Pepper emerged from his closet. She saw him standing by the window, rubbing his head with his hand. She sighed and walked over to him. "Okay, whatever I had can wait. What's wrong, Tony?" Tony's eyes met hers in the window's reflection. He turned to look at her. He couldn't believe she just said that.

"What's wrong? You're asking me now what's wrong?" Pepper sighed.

"Yes, Tony, I am." Tony got closer to her.

"What was that huh?" Pepper was confused now.

"Tony, I always make you take off the more expensive pieces of clothing before letting you go for the evening," she explained.

"Four months, Pepper." She blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"That's how long we've been together. Actually, it's four months today," he said as a matter of factly.

"I had no idea you were keeping track," she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"And not once have I rushed you," he said with a square jaw.

"About what?" she asked, this time throwing her arms down in exasperation.

"Sex, Pepper! I have not pushed the issue with you. I love you, I want to have sex with you, but I am dying here, and jerking off isn't helping anymore."

"Tony, baby," she began while grabbing his shoulders. "You're absolutely right."

"I am right!" he said while pointing a finger at her, but was immediately taken back by what she said. "Wait, I'm right?" She nods her head in agreement.

"Yep, I agree 100%. Come on, sit down," she says as she backs him up to the chair, while watching the expression on his face turn from shock to confusion.

"Wait a second. I'm never right," he says as she pushes him down to the chair. "And you never agree with me. What's going, Pep? Seriously, I'm scared."

"Calm down," she says as she places a hand on his chest. She kisses him softly, then pulls back to look into his eyes. "That, actually, was what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Do what?" he asks. She smiles as she places his hands on the arm rest.

"Your hands don't leave the armrests. If they do, I stop."

"Stop what?" he asks, getting very nervous. Pepper's sweet smile transformed into a wicked grin as she stood up straight and backed up about five feet away from him.

"JARVIS," she commanded. Suddenly, a heavy guitar beat began, and Pepper's body began to slowly sway. Tony's eyes widen and his breathing accelerated when he realized what she was doing.

_You don't know that I know_

_You watch me every night_

She begins to unbutton her jacket while still swaying to the music.

_And I just can't resist the urge _

_To stand here in the light_

Once her jacket is unbuttoned, she reaches up and begins to pull out the pins that are holding up her hair.

_Your greedy eyes upon me_

_And then I come undone_

She rakes her fingers through her hair so it falls down her shoulders.

_And I could close the curtains_

She, seductively, walks back to him and leans forward to where she's only an inch away from his face.

_But this is too much fun_

Tony swallows the lump in his throat. He's so nervous, but yet he's so turned on at the fact that she's actually doing this for him.

'_Cause I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

Pepper begins to toss her hair while moving her body in rhythm with the beat.

_Give you what you want_

She walks around behind him. His eyes follow her until his head is lying on the back of the chair.

_But nothing is for free_

She reaches down his chest and scrapes her nails up his chest through his wife-beater. Tony's eyes roll closed and Pepper quickly pecks his mouth.

_It's a give and take _

_Kind of life we make_

She moves her way to the other side of him as her hands drag across his very masculine shoulders.

_When your line is crossed_

_I get off_

_I get off_

She's in his face once again muttering those last words. He's already got a white-knuckled grip on both the arm rests, and sweat is beginning to drip down his temple. He knew he wasn't going to survive this.

_There's so much left unspoken_

_Between the two of us_

She slides the jacket off her shoulders, and un-tucks her blouse, not missing a beat with the music.

_It's so much more exciting_

She hikes up her skirt above her knees and kneels between his legs.

_To look when you can't touch_

She drags both her hands up his legs, while dragging the legs of pants up with them.

_You can say I'm different_

_Or maybe I'm afraid_

Tony's head falls back as his breathing quickens and his grip on the armrests tighten.

_But I know how to twist ya_

_To bring you to your knees_

She unbuttons the three top buttons of her blouse, giving him a magnificent view of the black lace underneath.

'_Cause I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

She stands up and begins to sway with the music again, rising her arms to run her fingers through her hair.

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

She shakes her finger at him as she unbuttons the rest of her blouse.

_It's a give and take _

_Kind of life we make _

She opens her blouse up all the way to give him the full view of her neck, chest and stomach, as well as the lacy bra he had gotten a preview of earlier.

_When your line is crossed_

_I get off_

_I get off_

Tony can feel his temperature rising because he's never seen her like this before. The way her body sways and the way her hair tosses around her shoulders makes him realize how much he truly wants her, and the fact that she's not letting him touch her is making it that much worse.

_But you don't know_

She tosses her hair back and arches her neck towards the ceiling.

_What you can't see_

She hikes her skirt up higher, giving him one hell of a view of her legs.

_Is what I do for you_

She rubs her neck with both of her hands, drags them down her chest,

_I do for me_

And slowly moves them down her stomach to touch herself.

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

She steps out of her high heels.

_Give you what you want_

_Yeah!_

And let's the blouse, that had barely been hanging on her arms, fall to the ground.

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

She starts dancing again, this time he can see the lines of her arms and upper body, and it's killing him.

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

She unzips the zipper to her skirt.

_It's a give and take _

_Kind of life we make _

Slowly, it makes its way down her legs and she kicks it to the side.

_When your line is crossed_

_I get off, yeah, I get off_

And there she is, dancing in front of him, wearing nothing but black lace.

_Yeah, I get off_

Her perfect body continues its movements until she turns her back towards him, pulls her hair to one side so he could see the line leading from her neck, to her spine, and ending at the base of her tail bone. She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, turns while covering herself, and tosses it to him.

_Yeah! I get off._

As soon as she mouths those last words, he jumps from the chair and spins her around, not even noticing the bra she threw at him. He takes her in his arms and kisses her like he had never before. He's so thankful for that song to have ended, because if he had to endure another minute of that marvelous torture, he wouldn't have made it. She reaches down between them and pulls on the hem of his wife-beater. He releases his hold on her as she pulls it up and over his head. Just as quickly as he let her go he wrapped his arms back around her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran one of her hands up his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. His hands roam up and down her back as his lips kiss down her jaw to her neck. He pulled her closer so they were chest to chest. Amazingly, his new triangular arc reactor fit perfectly between her breasts. Tony kissed her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against it, wanting to drink in just how amazing her skin felt. That is, until he looked up. _What are we doing still standing here?_ He asks himself. He backs her towards his brand new California king size bed, then they collapse to the bed with him crushing her underneath him. His mouth claims hers again as he removes her panties. She continues to kiss him as she softly pushes on his shoulders, however he doesn't move. She pushes a little harder, but as much as she tries to get him on his back, he refuses to let her.

"Uh uh, my turn," he says as he pins both of her hands at the top of her head. He starts licking his way towards her breasts. He drags his hands down her arms and they come down to cup each of her breasts. He's licking and sucking each of them, and she covers her mouth with her hands to suppress her screams. Eventually she feels his teeth grazing at her nipples.

"Tony, please," she begs because she can't stand it anymore and she's so wet for him already. What she doesn't realize is he wants to return the favor for getting him all worked up and ready for her. He kisses down to her stomach, and eventually brings himself to his knees, gazing at her. She's perfect, in every way; the way her hair falls scattered on the bed, the lines of her arms, which are now lying above her head, the curve of her breasts and the lines leading down to her stomach. He couldn't believe his mouth was on them seconds ago, and that's when he suddenly has the urge for his mouth to come into contact with every inch of her body before taking things further. He lifts her legs up and starts with her feet, those beautiful feet that wore those high heels which teased him senseless. He starts kissing the arches of her feet, then slowly he moves to her toes. He catches her eyes as he takes one of her big toes into his mouth and starts sucking on it. Pepper grits her teeth and covers her mouth with her hands again and screams. He smiles and then begins to move down her legs, slowly kissing his way down her calves. He moves further down, and is kissing and licking behind her knees, and nipping the sensitive skin. Her legs rest on his shoulders as he moves lower to start on the inside of her thighs. Her chest is heaving and her legs are shaking now because she knows what's coming, and he's taking his damn time doing it, and she can't take it anymore. She watches him get closer and closer and suddenly he stops just before reaching the most intimate part of her and flips her over to continue the torture. She grunts in frustration. "I didn't torture _you_ this long!" she says resting her hot cheek on the mattress. He moves over her, pushes her hair away from her face and her neck, and leans his mouth down to her ear.

"I love you," is all he says as he purposely lowers his pelvis to her behind. She gasps when she feels just how hard he is. He starts at her neck, and kisses his way down her spine, occasionally darting his tongue out to taste.

"Tony, please," she begs. She can't take anymore, especially now that she's felt how hard he is. Finally he flips her back over, because he's had enough himself. She sits up before he can put her back down, and grabs the belt that's holding his pants up. She tears the belt from its loops, unbuttons his pants, lowers the zipper, and pushes them down to his knees along with his boxers. She grabs his arms and pulls him back on top of her, not giving him the chance to completely remove them, but when he is resting on top of her, he removes one leg at a time, and kicks them somewhere in the room. His mouth engulfs hers again, while moving one of her legs to hook around his hip. She moans as she feels him pressing against her. She reaches down and tries to move him towards her, but he stops her and takes her hands and places them beside her head. He looks into her eyes because he wants to see her face as he enters her for the first time. With a swift movement of his hips, he's inside of her for the first time. She gasps because she's never had anyone as prominent as him. He places his hands underneath her arms to give him better leverage. She places her hands on his shoulders, because she has to hang on to something. He starts breathing hard, trying to remain focused because if he doesn't, it's going to be over real soon. She reaches up to touch his face and he kisses her palm, while starting to move inside of her. Her legs wrap around his waist as her hips begin to move in rhythm with his. His eyes slightly roll back because of the feeling of her hips coming to meet his. They continue that rhythm a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of finally being together, in every sense of the word. Eventually the pleasure becomes so great he has to close his eyes in order to retain some control, but when he opens them the sight of her head thrashing from side to side and the fact her nails are now digging into his biceps makes him speed up his movements.

"Tony," she gasps as she can feel herself getting closer. That almost sends him over the edge.

"Oh baby, say it again, please," he begs, as his movements quicken even more.

"Tony!" she almost screams as the pleasure he's giving her sends her over the edge. When he hears her scream his name and when he feels her coming, he's near the edge. Her head back and her neck arched towards him and feeling her contract around him and the sight of her in ecstasy because of him causes him to lose control, and he finally comes, hard. His eyes roll closed and he clutches her to him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and holds him while he shudders and empties himself inside of her. He collapses on top of her because he has no brain function, whatsoever. She doesn't mind because neither does she, and the fact that it's him crushing her to the bed makes it that much better. After a few minutes he gets somewhat of his brain function back and he moves beside her, bringing her with him. They both lay there, sweaty and spent, still needing a few minutes to recover from the amazing love they just made. They lie there for awhile, breathing and relaxing. Pepper lazily traces her fingers around the triangular arc reactor while he slowly moves his hand up and down her back. After a few more minutes Pepper slowly moves her head up to look at him. He looks so much better than he did earlier. His eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out, and the look on his face was that of pure content. She smiles and rises to lean her head on her hand. "Are you capable of processing words yet?" she asks. Tony's eyes slowly open and look to her.

"I'm getting there," he says. Pepper chuckles and kisses his neck. He pulls at her to get closer. She lays her head on his shoulder as he kisses her forehead.

"If me dancing brings that out in you then I have no problem doing it again," she said.

"Baby that was so hot," he said. "I'm getting turned on just thinking about it."

"Maybe I'll do it again for you sometime," she said. Tony smiles.

"Tomorrow?" he asks.

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Jarvis," Tony calls.

"Yes sir," answers the AI.

"Please put the song that Ms. Potts was dancing to on my playlist."

"Yes sir."

"That has suddenly become my new favorite song," he says. Pepper smiles and just shakes her head.

"Try not to get turned on when you're working on the suit or any of your cars."

"Well, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." They lie there for a few more moments before he speaks again.

"Babe, remind me tomorrow to have a mirror installed on the ceiling." Pepper rises up and looks at him with disbelief. He grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

"What is it with men and mirrors on the ceiling?"

"Let me explain something. When we're lying here, I can't see your body at all, but if we had a mirror on the ceiling, then I would be able to look at you all I want to. And what's even more sexy about it is you can watch yourself doing it."

"Well," Pepper says. "When it gets installed tomorrow I guess we'll have to try it out." She leans down to kiss him, but he stops her.

"Not before you dance for me, again," he says with a grin. Pepper rolls her eyes.

"Fine," she says.

--

The song is "I Get Off" by Halestorm (I don't own it. No copyright infringement intended). The moment I heard it I knew I wanted Pepper to dance for Tony to it. What I did was play the song while reading her dance scene, and I gotta say it was pretty hot, for me anyway. I recommend trying it to set the mood. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed, however flames are not.


End file.
